contingencyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
Archer 'is a nineteen year old Academia student OC created by Laki. He debuts in ''Hillary and Eli ''serving as a supporting character and classmate to the two protagonists as they go through courses of study to become an Order of Light Apprentice. Archer is a cheerful and dedicated student who unfortunately is rather inept when it comes to combat. RP History Archer first appears in ''Hillary and Eli, serving as a seemingly serious and high-ranking guide to Hillary, Eli and Mizuki. Though when a beastly magical experiment goes on an attack, his true-colors are shown and it's made apparent that he is very poor and clumsy in combat. For the remainder of the RP he appears as a supporting character, living in the same dormitory as Hillary, Eli and Mizuki and being present in many of their classes. Archer is generally known to take his academic career rather seriously, holding justice and heroism in high regard and dreaming of becoming a hero. He expresses himself in somewhat flowery and archaic language, but in general means well and is quite friendly. Abilities Archer is shown to have a limited understanding of magic. He is shown to have command over what he calls the "three classical elements", which are fire, ice and lightning, though more often then not his attacks backfire and he hurts himself. However he demonstrates that he's quite capable of taking a lot of abuse, considering how regularly he sustains and shrugs off injury. Relationships '''Something : Something and Archer are close friends and often seen together. The two are both rather sunny in demeanor, Archer also happy to have found someone as inept as he is. Hillary : Archer usually acts friendly to Hillary, even if it's not returned. He's often cheerfully oblivious to her rebuttals of friendship, something that annoys her more in the process. But nonetheless he still tries to make her feel included. Eli : Similarly to Hillary, Archer views Eli as a friend, often referring to him as "Young Eli". Eli tends to ignore his existence but that doesn't stop Archer from trying to befriend him. Mizuki : Archer enjoys Mizuki's company, being the only of the three protagonists that he's succeeded in befriending. The two are a part of Tibus's Combat club and regularly hang out with the rest of his friends. Tibus : Archer is on good terms with Tibus despite their drastically contrasting personalities. Most of Tibus's jokes tend to fly over his head but he looks up to him due to the fact that Tibus is of a higher rank. Lexi and Arabelle : Good friends of Archer, and fellow members of the Combat Club. He also looks up to them due to the fact that they're higher ranking students, as well as frequently hangs out and gets lunch with them. Erika : Erika is Archer's dormmate and another member of his friend circle. He's impressed by her intelligence and knowledge of potions and alchemy. Trivia *Archer's birthday is August 20th, making him a Leo. Category:OCs belonging to Laki Category:OCs that appeared in H&E Category:OCs